Much More Than Fireworks
by mina-1913
Summary: Kurt is Isabelle's assistant and has to help prepare the booktour. He starts exchanging emails with Anderson's bookstore's owner and looks forward to finally meeting the mystery man. Will there be fireworks when they do meet? KLAINE FLUFF.


**_Hi!_**

 ** _This FIC is for the Klaine Reverse Prompt Bang, the story is based off this prompt :_** ** _prompt-a-klainefic . tumblr post / 150446673710 / book-tour_**

 ** _My partnered artist created a beautiful cover (of this story check it out!) and another art that you can fin here:_** ** _quizasvivamos . tumblr post / 160250165272 / this-manip-is-for-the-klaine-prompt-reverse-bang_**

 ** _Thank you to my first ever BETA reader lilyvandersteen, who was amazing!_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy the story, it's my first time ever doing this kind of thing!_**

* * *

 _Mr. Anderson,_

 _We thank you, once again, for welcoming Mrs. Wright during her book tour to promote her newest book._

 _I would like to confirm with you the exact schedule that was given to you by her publicist, Mr. Roy, to make sure that everything goes smoothly._

 _In preparation of Mrs. Wright's visit to your bookstore for the planned reading and signing session, there are several things that need to be taken care of beforehand._

 _Mrs. Wright will need a room for herself and her team to prepare before the signing, as well as some refreshments for the duration of her appearance._

 _We trust that everything will be arranged accordingly._

 _I remain available for any questions you may have,_

 _Kurt Hummel_

 _P.A. for Isabelle Wright_

Kurt huffed as he leaned back into his chair. He had sent the email two days ago, and had yet to receive an answer from the bookstore, which had him worried that the Anderson bookstore had decided to back out on their agreement.

It was Kurt who had convinced Mr. Roy to add _Anderson's Bookstore_ to the book tour, and he would feel incredibly guilty if they backed out. He had discovered the small shop randomly wandering about the neighborhood one cold Saturday, and had been there every Saturday since. It was a well-sized store but with a cozy and warm feeling to it. The store had many different genres of books to fit everyone's taste, but what really struck a chord with Kurt was the wide selection of sheet music that the bookstore had. It had quickly become one of his favorite places to go during his days off. He had even befriended the shop worker Santana, but had yet to meet the owner himself.

Just as he was about to give up call the store; computer beeped with a notification. A smile grew on his lips as he stared at the computer screen, and was finally presented with the all-important e-mail he had been waiting for. Kurt was so happy that he was getting an answer from Mr. Anderson; without having to pester him.

 _Mr. Hummel,_

 _I am so sorry for the delay with my answer; I hope I didn't worry you too much ;)_

 _I'm afraid the only room I have for Mrs. Wright is my office. It's not huge, but it has a lock in case you need some privacy, and I do keep it fairly clean._

 _I will make sure that we have some very cold and refreshing water bottles available for Mrs. Wright and her team._

 _All the best,_

 _Blaine Anderson_

 _Owner of Anderson's bookstore_

"You answer Pretty Boy?"

"His name is Kurt, Santana. And yes, I did," he said with a smile. Honestly, he would be lying if he pretended that he wasn't the least bit curious to meet the mystery man that had apparently requested to have Isabelle Wright stop her book tour in his shop.

"Good, try not to pounce on him the minute you see him."

"Santana! We know nothing about him! You don't even know if he'll be coming!"

"Yes, I do, he said so last week."

"You don't even know if he's single-"

"He is. Last boyfriend dates back to about four months ago."

"You don't know if he's gay."

"I have impeccable gaydar and you know it." She sighed loudly. "Look, all I'm saying is that he's pretty much the perfect guy for you and you should try to shack up with him. You desperately need to get laid and he looks like sex on a stick."

"Santana!" He cried blushing. Fine, maybe he had been out of the dating game for quite some time and hadn't gotten any real action in a while. But that didn't mean that he wanted to sleep with just anyone; he wanted to do it with someone special, someone he could care about. He called it being romantic; Santana called it being stupid.

 _Mr. Anderson,_

 _It's good to hear from you. I have been worrying, but the whole office has particularly appreciated the result of my stress baking (I make some mean brownies)._

 _I would like to inquire exactly how small a room we're talking about? It does need to accommodate Mrs. Wright, myself, Mr. Roy (publicist) and Mrs. Pettigrew (stylist) at the minimum._

 _I apologize for the trouble that may cause. I had not realised that you were not used to receiving large book tours when I suggested your bookstore to Mr. Roy._

 _All the best,_

 _Kurt H-_

"Kurt! Come in here; fashion emergency!"

Without finishing what he was writing, Kurt quickly hit the send button and went into his boss's office; without double-checking the email. A nagging voice at the back of his head was telling him the email was too informal and that he should've been more professional, but he simply couldn't help himself. He was so intrigued by this man that he had the urge to try and get to know him better.

 _Mr. Hummel,_

 _Although I still feel bad about making you worry, I am now immensely jealous that I didn't get to eat those delicious brownies. Hopefully the book tour will stress you enough that you bake some more treats before coming to my store (not that I wish you stress, I'm just a sugar addict)._

 _Since I know how petite Mrs. Wright is, and that Santana has described you as slim; I would say that my office will be big enough to accommodate all of you._

 _Do not apologize for bringing business to my small establishment. A lot of my regular customers are quite excited to see Mrs. Wright in person; it's been the talk of the town for some time now!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. You started this first name basis, but I like it._

"Morning, Hobbit Boss."

He grunted an answer and moved towards the back of the store. He wasn't even in the mood to argue with her about the name-calling.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Urgh. I got ambushed by Mrs. Robinson last night - she literally pushed her niece onto me. I felt so bad for the girl that I actually took her to dinner. And then I had to have the very awkward conversation as to why I _chose to be gay?!_ "

"You need to move out of there; find a better place with no nosy neighbors. On the flip side, Kurt came by the store Saturday."

Blaine immediately perked up, "Oh?"

"Showed him the office."

"That's good," he said, still trying to look unaffected as he opened the office door. He immediately noticed the foreign plastic Tupperware sitting in the middle of his desk. Blaine could already foresee this as being a good day.

 _Blaine,_

 _I hope that you don't mind that I asked Santana to show me the office; which she happily did… without asking for an explanation?! I won't even mention to you the comments she made as we walked around the office…_

 _I left you some brownies to taste; hope you don't mind ;)_

 _It's my pleasure to send you business, I will try to make it so they keep talking about it for many days after the event._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kurt_

 _P.S. I started it by accident (fashion emergency called), but I do like it as well._

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt jumped in his chair as he swiveled around to see Isabelle staring at him with a glint in her eyes.

"The owner of _Anderson's Bookstore_."

"Store included in my book tour?"

"Yes, I was just confirming some details with him to make sure everything was okay. It's all work, Isabelle."

"Sure, it is."

She turned on her heels and headed back towards her office, quietly plotting how she could get her assistant some alone time with the cute bookstore owner.

 _Kurt,_

 _Santana is indeed a little too trusting of people, I will try to have a chat about letting people in my office freely… You didn't mention if the office was to your liking?_

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH! The brownies were more than delicious and were exactly what I needed after an awful Saturday evening._

 _You better keep that promise, because, as of right now, their favorite subject is my love life (or lack of)._

 _Looking forward to finally meeting you Saturday,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. It was a happy accident, then._

"You are so smitten."

"Am not!"

"Frodo, who are you trying to convince?"

"Santana, this is strictly professional."

"Sure it is. That's why you Googled him; for professional reasons. Not to see what he looked like."

He blushed a deep crimson. "Shouldn't you be working?"

 _Blaine,_

 _I'm sorry, I guess remembering all of Santana's conversation made me lose focus. Yes, the office is perfect the way it is._

 _As for the brownies, it was my absolute pleasure. I do hope that your evening was not THAT bad, everything okay?_

 _I have a feeling your regulars will have a great time with Isabelle; they have the same kind of favorite topic (aka my lack of a love life)._

 _Wishing you an awesome week,_

 _Kurt_

"It will be an awesome week now," Blaine whispered before answering the email.

 _Kurt,_

 _Santana does tend to scare people into forgetting stuff; one of her superpowers, she says. I am happy the office is to your liking, I will try my very best to keep it clean and tidy for Saturday._

 _And my evening was yet another attempt of my elderly neighbor to convert me back to being 'normal' a.k.a. straight. As if being gay was some kind of disease! It baffles me that there are still people thinking like that today! And don't blame it on her age; she keeps trying to set me up with these young women who think exactly like her!_

 _Sorry for the rant; but it is strangely liberating._

 _I doubt Mrs. Wright can be as invasive as those middle-aged women can. Every time they're in the store, they look to see if any single guys are walking in. I know they mean well; but it's mostly annoying._

 _Hope the book tour started off well,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. Any chance you're stress baking again?_

"You're in an awfully good mood."

"Mmm?"

"I mean, I thought Isabelle and Mr. Roy were driving you nuts?" inquired his roommate as she bit into a still-warm cookie. "You are stress baking, no?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt answered before turning back to the oven. Saturday was just in a few days.

 _Blaine,_

 _I thought the only superpower of Santana was to scare off any loitering teenagers? Or her impeccable gaydar (or so she says…)._

 _Your neighbor sounds like an ignorant idiot (sorry… not sorry). You should find a new place to stay. I've had my share of oblivious dumbasses in high school; I know exactly how you feel._

 _Never apologize for ranting about that sort of stuff; I'll gladly listen (or read…)._

 _I'm sure Isabelle can easily compare to your clients, as she tries to do the same thing as them with every new model or intern that we hire. She embarrassed some so badly, that I'm sure they're avoiding any contact with me whatsoever._

 _Here's hoping to see you Saturday (even though it's your day off),_

 _Kurt_

 _P.S. You'll just have to wait and see… but I might provide some cookies._

"What store are we going to tomorrow?" asked Isabelle after they had wrapped up the day.

" _Anderson's Bookstore_ ," he replied, without missing a beat. He knew exactly where they were going; he had been staring at a particular email for the last two days.

 _Kurt,_

 _Don't worry about Santana, she's all bark and no bite. Also, never tell her I said so, but she does have an infallible gaydar. It's scarily accurate._

 _Now I'm curious as to what was high school life for you… Maybe we can get a chance to talk about it Saturday? Over coffee, or wine… If you want/have time ;)_

 _I'll be taking my day off another day; I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing you,_

 _Blaine_

While Kurt was excited to finally meet the man with whom he had been exchanging e-mails for the last couple of weeks, he was also extremely nervous. He didn't even know what Blaine looked like, and Santana's description of "an 80-year-old hobbit stuck in the body of a hot prep school nerd", didn't really help to soothe his nerves.

When they (finally) arrived at the store, Kurt immediately spotted Santana fixing the bow-tie on a downright gorgeous man, _Blaine._ He chuckled as he thought of the description given to him; it definitely fitted Blaine to a tee; even with his wool gray cardigan covering an obviously well-fitted black polo and some red chinos; the man looked hot.

However, as much as Kurt would have enjoyed just staring at Blaine's perfectly round ass all day; he still had a job to do.

The afternoon came and went, faster than Kurt had thought. The turnout was way bigger than the publicist and Isabelle had anticipated, with all of Blaine's regular clients coming to get their books signed, meaning that Kurt didn't have any time to actually talk to the handsome shop owner. He had tentatively approached him when they had what appeared to be a lull in their book signing to give him some cookies; only to be ambushed by some of Blaine's regular clients.

"Oh! What a handsome young man you are!"

"Are you Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you looking?"

"Look at this bone structure; you are like a statue!"

"Have you met Blaine? He's the owner."

"Are those cookies for him? A way to a man's heart is through it stomach, after all!"

Blaine shot him a sympathetic look from behind the middle-aged women as he mouthed 'Told you so', before stepping in to rescuing Kurt.

"Alright ladies, why don't we leave the young man alone," said Blaine, leading the women elsewhere, but not before grabbing a cookie from Kurt and moaning when he took a bite of it.

And so, the dance continued; looking around, eye-contact, flirty smile; and so on.

"Thank you so much for everything Mr. Anderson, it was a pleasure to come to your store."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Wright; it'll be the talk of the town for quite some time," Blaine answered, sending a wink to Kurt.

Isabelle smirked as she side-eyed her blushing assistant. "Well, here is a small token of my appreciation for you to share with my very single assistant. You have a nice evening Mr. Anderson, Kurt."

She shoved a _Moet et Chandon_ champagne bottle in the hands of her bewildered assistant, before winking at the equally befuddled shop owner and hightailing out of the quaint store with all of her entourage.

Kurt laughed nervously. "Sorry about that; she has absolutely no boundaries. Like I mentioned, she's way too invested in my love life, well lack-of really. Not to say that you're part of my love life! I mean, not that I don't want you to be, you're obviously a very attractive man and I'd be elated to share this super expensive bottle of champagne with you. I mean, if you drink alcohol that is. I know that not everyone does…. And I'm rambling, please stop me?"

"You're cute when you ramble," Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

A blush crept up on Kurt's face as he looked at his feet, willing the redness to go away. "I tend to do that a lot, when I'm nervous I mean… Which I am; not a bad nervous though! Just a… God, I swear I am not usually this inarticulate."

"I believe you," he answered, obviously amused by the young man's distress.

"Right… So, what do you say to…" he said, holding up the bottle of champagne.

"I actually can't."

"Oh." replied Kurt, clearly disappointed he had misread the signs all day.

"I mean, I can't drink in the store, but I do live nearby if you want to." Blaine quickly added.

Kurt perked up as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"I'd have to check with Santana to see if she can-"

"Yes, I can! Go get your wank on!" came the amused answer of the Latina woman who was sitting on a stool nearby, obviously enjoying the show.

"Well, I mean, if I'm not being too forward. I don't expect something to happen other than us sharing a bottle of champagne; not that I wouldn't like it since you're an incredibly gorgeous man… And now I'm rambling; which is something I don't usually do."

He finished his ramble and stared into Kurt's unique eyes, relieved to see them gleam with amusement and curiosity.

"And now you're both rambling idiots; leave already! Your puppy dog lovesick eyes are gonna make me barf!"

"Well, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at the stunning man, who was smiling up at him and seemed genuinely interested in him. He suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of going to Blaine's house; he didn't know the man, they had just met!

This wasn't something that Kurt ever did; he didn't take risks. He always went for things he knew and were a sure thing. Taking risks usually ended up in disappointment or hurt; two things Kurt could very well live without.

But maybe it was time to take a leap for once; take a chance on someone new.

Kurt smiled brightly: "Lead the way!"

How bad could it be?

Very, it was very bad.

Blaine had led them to his apartment that was, true to his word, near the shop. However, as they were going up the stairs they were spotted by Blaine's obnoxiously homophobic neighbor. Said neighbor had then proceeded to run back into her apartment and come back out to splash them with holy water to expel the devil from their bodies. After Blaine had successfully unlocked his door, they had rushed inside with an awkward laugh.

When Blaine thought that nothing could go worse; it did.

They had both been too nervous to remember that when you open a champagne botte, well, it can get messy. Completely drenched in champagne, Kurt was about ready to call it quits. Blaine was not.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! God I'm such a klutz. How about you go take a shower and I'll prepare something to eat?"

"I have nothing to wear that isn't drenched," he sighed. Really, he was ready to go home and forget all about the extremely good-looking bookstore owner.

"I'll lend you some comfortable clothes. And I'll pay the your dry-cleaning," Blaine said. One look at his beautiful amber eyes, still filled with hope, had Kurt convinced to give this one more try.

Blaine had showed him the bathroom, and handed him some clean yoga pants and an oversized sweater. As Kurt let the water wash away the champagne, and some holy water, he thought back to Blaine.

He had been building up this image of a man ever since they had started emailing, and he was far from disappointed up until now. The man was ever the gentleman; I mean who offers to dry-clean clothes? The bowties and cardigan made him downright adorable, and Santana had been right about the _hot bod_ part of her description. Maybe this could work; maybe Kurt wasn't cursed in love like he always believed.

"You changed?!"

"I figured you'd feel more comfortable… and I felt kinda overdressed," Blaine admitted, gesturing to his own sweatpants and sweater.

Kurt swooned; just how perfect could the man get?

"I eum… I made some bruschetta bites, and got a nice bottle of wine to replace the champagne. If you want?"

"I want." _Very much so_ , Kurt added in his mind.

Blaine beamed and led them to the living room where some soft jazz music was playing in the background. He quickly poured them some wine and handed a glass to Kurt.

"Mmm. This is delicious!" Kurt said after eating one of the bruschetta bites.

"Oh, it's nothing special, just something thrown together quickly," Blaine answered, blushing furiously.

"If this is what you can make quickly, I'm dying to know what you can cook when you have time."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come back so I can cook you a full meal and blow your mind away." _Amongst other things,_ Blaine thought, before chastising himself for having those kinds of thoughts for someone he barely knew.

"Twist my arm, why don't you?" Kurt answered, eyes sparkling, in a teasing tone.

"Well, now it seems to me like you know more about me than me about you now," Blaine said, curious to know more about this wonderful man with whom he had been exchanging e-mails for the last few weeks.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Blaine's eyes went wide as he realised what he had just said; he didn't want to look as if he was coming on too strong.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt's laughter echoed through the living room.

"Kurt Hummel, 22-year-old assistant to Isabelle Wright at . Pleased to meet you," he said, extending his glass-free hand.

"Very nice to meet you Kurt. Blaine Anderson, owner of _Anderson's Bookstore_."

Kurt took a sip of his wine, scrunching up his eyebrows. "You didn't mention your age."

"Ah… You caught that, did you." Deep breath. "How old do you think I am?"

"24?" Kurt guessed, though he knew he was wrong; judging from the way the conversation started.

"That's very flattering, Kurt. But I'm actually 29, soon to be 30 to be honest." Blaine sighed deeply, resting his head back on the couch. He had known that Kurt was younger than him at first glance, but he hadn't thought that it was an eight-year gap. "You can run away now. I promise I won't hold it against you. I'll get your things dry-cleaned and get Santana to give them back to you." Blaine added with a small smile, because obviously a gorgeous 22-year-old man like Kurt would want nothing to do with him, right?

"Well, I'll admit I'm shocked; you look much younger than you are." Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were younger than me the minute I saw you. I should've said something, but you were so intriguing and gorgeous that I didn't… God, I feel like such a dirty old-man!"

"Thirty is not old."

Blaine's head snapped up at those words.

"Not to me," Kurt added softly. He meant it; age was just a number, and he wasn't about to let it ruin whatever this thing between Blaine and him could become.

"That's… good. Great, I mean!" he exclaimed.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's obvious relief. "So, Mr. Anderson, how did you get to become the owner of my favorite bookstore?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nowhere else to be."

"Then let me start again. So I'm a 30-year-old Harvard business graduate."

"Whoa! Harvard?!"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, not my ideal school, believe it or not. But my father was pretty insistent that it was the only good choice for me. I'm pretty sure deep down he hoped it would help me get over this _phase_ I was going through."

"What phase?"

"Liking boys," Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. "In case you couldn't tell; it didn't work."

Kurt felt a huge grin split his face. "Well, that's good to know."

"So, I finished business school and moved to New York and decided to open a bookstore."

"Just like that? I mean, why books?"

A soft smile appeared on Blaine's face as he answered, "Because when you read a book, you can be anything you want. Reading allows you to escape reality for a little while, and it's what helped me through my coming out. But, enough about me; tell me everything about the wonderful Kurt Hummel."

Kurt barked out a laugh. "Well, I don't know if there really is anything wonderful-"

"Oh, there is," interrupted Blaine with a glimmer in his eyes as he drank some wine.

Kurt cleared his throat, willing the blush across his face to go away. "So, eum, ... born and raised in Lima, Ohio; where most people have the same way of thinking as your lovely neighbor. But, luckily for me, I had the world's most amazing dad and some pretty good friends in Glee club."

"Glee club? You sing? How did I not know that?!"

"Well… you know… it's kind of mandatory to sing when you're a NYADA graduate student."

"You go to NYADA? No way!? That was like my dream school!"

"Wait, you sing?" God, could this man be anymore perfect?

"I did, back in my younger days. Nowadays the only contact with singing I have is when I order some new sheet music for the store."

"That explains why you have such a wonderful collection of sheet music; it's actually the main reason why I keep coming back."

"Really? And here I thought it was for Santana's extremely appropriate conversation skills!"

Kurt's laughter rang out in the apartment at Blaine's comment. "She's all kinds of interesting; but not the reason why I keep coming back."

"Hopefully, we can find another reason for you to come back to the store."

"Well, I'll have to come back to pick up my clothes. I mean, that was one of my favorite McQueen shirts," Kurt said seriously.

Immediate disappointment appeared on Blaine's face, making Kurt regret his lame attempt at a joke.

"Plus, I hear the owner's quite something to look at," he added uncertainly.

Blaine's head snappedup at the comment, "Just to look at? Way to objectify me." He said, obviously teasing.

And so, the ice was broken and the conversation, and wine, flowed freely between the two of them for the rest of the evening and well into the night. By the time they had finished the second bottle, it was well past 11pm and Kurt mentioned that he should probably head home.

He stood up swaying; finally realizing just how much wine he'd truly had. Blaine also stood up and held his elbow to try to steady him; giggling all the way.

"I-I should probably go home now."

Blaine hummed, stepping closer to Kurt. "It would be the reasonable thing to do."

"Yes, and I'm a very reasonable person."

"I'm sure you are."

"I mean, we barely know each other."

"Mmm-mmm."

Blaine was standing close now. If Kurt simply leaned in a little; their lips would touch. But he was nervous; so very nervous. And what happened when Kurt was nervous? He said stupid things.

"And… you're older."

Blaine immediately froze and stepped away from Kurt; the moment broken. Immediately, Kurt found himself missing the older man's warmth and he regretted that those words had come out of his mouth.

Blaine smiled, and moved back. He was obviously hurt by Kurt's comment, but refrained from saying anything. Since the very beginning, when he had first learn of Kurt's age, he'd known that this would happen. A young, gorgeous, ambitious young man like him wouldn't want anything to do with an old man like Blaine. He was just thankful that he got to spend the evening with a lovely man that he was incredibly attracted to.

"I'll call you a cab, then," he said moving away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt blurted out, quickly trailing behind Blaine.

"You don't need to apologize, Kurt. Really, it's fine."

But Kurt knew it wasn't fine; he could clearly see Blaine's eyes glistening as he called for a cab.

Before he could process what he was doing, Kurt snatched Blaine's cellphone from his hands and hung up on the cab company.

"No, it's not, and I do need to apologize."

"You really don't have to. I'm older than you, Kurt, 8 years older - and I know it's a big gap."

"I told you before, age is just a number." He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, to force him to look at him. "And I meant it," he added softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. In that precise moment, he would have given anything to be just a few years younger and have a shot with Kurt.

He opened his eyes, willing his unshed tears to remain in his eyes. "But, you said-"

"Something stupid. Because I was nervous."

"Because of me," he added, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly pulled away from Kurt and wiped his eyes furiously. "God, I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional, it's just-" _I really fucking like you_.

"I like you too."

Blaine's eyes snapped open, realising he had just said the last part out loud.

Kurt stepped closer, "But I'm an idiot, who gets nervous when feelings are involved. And when I get nervous I say things I don't really mean."

"Kurt, you're so young. You should be out there; enjoying your life fully and going out with men your own age."

"I may be young; but I know what I want, Blaine. And right now, I want you."

"But what about tomorrow? I don't do one-night stands, Kurt."

"Neither do I."

"What about when you finally realize, one week or month from now, that you don't want to be with an old man anymore?"

"That won't happen."

"You can't know that for sure, Kurt." Blaine half-whispered.

"Neither can you. What are you so afraid of, for god's sake!?" Kurt exclaimed frustrated.

"That you'll break my heart," answered Blaine, truthfully.

Kurt looked at the man in front of him, and his face immediately softened. He was usually the one filled with doubts and uncertainty; but for once, he was absolutely sure he was making the right decision.

"If you promise not to break mine, I won't break yours."

He grabbed Blaine's hands, "It's true I can't know for sure; but that's what's life all about; leaping off into the unknown. I admit it's not something I frequently do; I usually calculate all the risks before making a decision. And, more often than not, I miss out on so many opportunities; I'm not missing out on this."

"Why not?"

"Because, I think we could be great together."

"You think that after only one evening together?"

"Yes, and it scares the shit out of me," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine slowly removed his hands from Kurt's, and slowly circled his waist; bringing him closer until they were as close as before and their lips almost touched.

"It scares me too," Blaine whispered as Kurt wrapped his hands around his broad shoulders.

"Then, let's figure it out together."

Blaine smiled before tightening his hold on Kurt's waist and finally closing the distance between the two of them.

Kurt had always been told that when you kiss somebody really special; it would feel like fireworks, but he had never understood nor felt it with anyone.

And as Blaine slowly and passionately kissed him; he finally understood what they had meant and more.

Because kissing Blaine? Much more than fireworks; so much more and so much better.


End file.
